Voluntad de Héroe
by Knavion
Summary: Narra el inicio como Héroe de una de los muchas personas escogidos por los Exobytes. Pasando de ser un simple ciudadano a formar parte de la policía galáctica más importante del universo.


El momento había llegado. Brainiac había desencadenado a su ejército por todo el planeta.

La Liga de la Justicia no daba a basto. Además muchos de los villanos se unían a los propósitos de Brainiac o combatían contra la élite de superhéroes. Aquella invasión al planeta Tierra había sido percibida por todas las civilizaciones, así pues los Guardianes del Universo complacieron al Green Lantern del Sector 2814, Hal Jordan, para que mientras él se unía a las fuerzas de Superman, Batman y Wonder Woman, otra élite pudiera defender su ciudad natal, Coast City. Los guardianes ordenaron a Laira que junto a otros miembros del Cuerpo, viajaran hasta Coast City y defender la ciudad del ejército invasor.

Mientras tanto en la segunda planta del edificio del prestigioso diario Coast Gazette de Coast City, se hallaba el dibujante Paul Wallace. Era una tarde soleada cuando se produjo el inesperado ataque a la ciudad. Sus compañeros se dirigieron hacia las ventanas y otros bajaban a la calle para observar que estaba sucediendo. El esplendoroso cielo se estaba oscureciendo debido a una invasión alienígena a escala mundial. El tiempo transcurría junto al caos. Coast City al igual que Metropolis, Star City, Opal City o Gotham, estaban sumidas en una guerra sin precedentes... pero entre todo aquel acontecimiento, los Exobytes traídos por el Lex Luthor del futuro es estaban esparciendo por todo el globo.

En el Coast Gazette, sus empleados estaban desalojando el edificio y refugiándose donde podían junto al resto de ciudadanos, ya que el ejército de Brainiac en unión al villano Larfleeze, líder de los Orange Lantern, estaban destruyendo la ciudad mientras la nave nodriza preparaba el rayo abductor para crear nuevos soldados a la orden. Laira y su élite de Oa acudieron al rescate. Pero no eran suficientes contra Larzfleeze y sus soldados, con lo que no tardaron en caer muertos en combate algunos Linternas.

Paul y varios de sus compañeros veían aquellas impactantes escenas sin percatar que uno de los rayos abductores estaba acercándose. Cuando se percataron ya era tarde. Corrieron huyendo como pudieron, pero Paul tuvo mala suerte. Uno de ellos sin querer lo empujó y cayó al suelo. Los Exobytes es estaban esparciendo por toda la ciudad. Pero aconteció un hecho inesperado surgió a la vez que los Exobytes se estaban apoderando de Paul Wallace, el anillo del Linterna caído lo escogía como su nuevo portador. Paul estaba confuso, sólo quería huir de ese lugar cuando entonces observó como tres soldados de la élite de Larfleeze estaban acosando a sus amigos. Él estaba algo alejado pero lo peor era que tenía el pie atrapado bajo unas piedras. Intentaba hacer esfuerzos para lograr escapar y ver alguna manera de auxiliar a sus amigos. En eso, haciendo movimiento tanto de cuerpo como de brazos hacia delante y con fuerza, finalmente consiguió sacar el pie de aquellas piedras… pero algo surgió a la vez en ese acto de voluntad: creó un enorme boomerang saliendo de su anillo y golpeó a los soldados. Paul estaba totalmente asombrado por aquel acto heroico. Pero aunque malherido iba a acudir con sus amigos no percató que uno de los rayos se dirigía a él. Por más que corriera era demasiado tarde y el rayo lo alcanzó dirigiéndolo a una de las cámaras de Brainiac. Pasaron tres días de cautiverio inconsciente. Cuando tras despertar logró escapar de su capsula de contención, gracias a la intervención del anillo de poder. Nada más salir, el anillo escaneó su cuerpo y le originó un nuevo traje creado por la energía esmeralda de voluntad. Fue entonces cuando Barbara Gordon alias Oráculo se pudo comunicar con él y le guió por toda la nave para poder escapar. Oráculo le informó que había sido implantado en su cuerpo una materia microorgánica del futuro llamados Exobytes, creados por Brainiac y que otorgaban grandes poderes a la humanos corrientes. En el caso de Paul, los Exobytes hachearon el anillo proporcionándole entre otras cosas energía ilimitada. Ya en el último camino y tras vencer al Guardián de la Nave, Oráculo teletransportó a Superman hacia la nave y ayudó a Paul.

Llegaron a la comisaría de Little Bohemia en Metropolis. Superman se disponía a hablar con él cuando entonces este desapareció sin dejar rastro…

De repente Paul se encontraba en medio de una sala donde apareció en el suelo el símbolo de los Green Lantern. Paul había sido teletransportado al planeta Oa: sede del Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes. Una voz le habló, miró arriba y se vio que estaba rodeado por los Guardianes del Universo. Otros Linternas se encontraban allá.

Examinaron a Paul y llegaron a un veredicto: No estaban conformes con el nuevo miembro. Argumentaban que el anillo había sido corrompido por los Exobytes y por lo tanto la elección no fue hecha por la voluntad. Kyle Rayner acudió en su defensa y el guardián Ganthet lo secundó. Recordó a sus colegas que el anillo es incorruptible y si los Exobytes se habían adentrado en el anillo, es porque la voluntad del propio anillo así lo había decidido. A pesar de las primeras negativas finalmente el consejo accedió y admitió a Paul Wallace como nuevo miembro del cuerpo pero no pertenecería a ningún sector concreto dada su rareza, se ocuparía de ayudar y cumplir las ocupaciones que los Guardianes le indicaran. Su primera misión sería salvar a la Tierra de la invasión de Braniac. Entonces lo dejaron marchar. Paul fue otra vez teletransportado a la comisaría de Metropolis donde le aguardaba Superman, quién intuyó dónde había estado. Paul miró a Superman y éste le asintió con la cabeza. El Hombre de Acero se convertiría en su mentor y quien le adiestraría para la batalla

Durante sus primeras misiones conoció a otros muchos héroes nacidos a raíz de los Exobytes. De entre las nuevas generaciones conoció a un grupo de superhéroes. Una liga llamada "Los Protectores". Hizo buena amistad con ellos y le admitieron en su equipo. No obstante aunque no siempre podía estar presente en sus reuniones debido a su condición y pacto con los Guardianes, sí acudía en su ayuda cuando la liga así lo requería.

En una ocasión se encontraban **Los Protectores** en Kahndaq luchando contra Black Adam y su ejército. Finalmente tras vencerle, uno de sus nuevos compañeros preguntó a Paul Wallace por su alias heroico. Él alzó el brazo en alto y con la energía brillante reflejándose en su anillo, entonó un lema que tomaría como propio:

_En el día más brillante. En la noche más oscura._

_Todo lo que imagino se convierte en mi poder._

_Contra el mal, siempre haré lo correcto._

_¡Cuidado con la fuerza de voluntad de__** Ion Knight**__!_


End file.
